Legendary hunters
by Keldabe
Summary: What happens when your whole life belongs to a crazy Shaymin who is bent on the capture of every other legendary and is more than willing to allow a band of trainers to do its bidding. Instance 12-36 on one battles against legendries with more than a little violence and one very abused Ampharos. Join Jerry and Cole as they learn quickly how to hunt legendaries.
1. Prolog: It all Begins

Author's Notes-A few things that probably need to be said about this story, first of all the teen rating is being pushed just because of the gore towards a very specific electric Pokémon. But don't expect to see any romance, and the profanity will be pseudo censored. If you have any questions about the world where this story takes place please feel free to leave your questions in the reviews, and I'll try to answer them in the next chapter's author's notes. Hope you like dramatically overpowered legendaries.

* * *

Legendary Hunters

Prologue

I shifted once again against the rough skin of my Pokémon as it lazily drifted in the currents. I was on my way back from ever grand city after the fourth attempt at the élite four when I finally managed to beat Drake. They were scary good, but like everyone in the league they are forced to use a common type so just about everyone beats them now a days. So many in fact beating the élite four is the only way to be considered good enough to enter official tournaments along with the fact that you can't challenge anyone who has beaten them without doing so yourself well you can't force them to fight you and no prize money is to be given in these fights. I thought this was a dumb rule when I started my journey but eventually realized it was just to protect fresh trainers from getting destroyed by every other trainer under the eyelock rule, that and to get all the rookies off the backs of some of the more famous trainers.

I was following the currents moving towards Slateport city after passing Pacifilog. I could have just flown, but since Burst got the knockout on that Kingdra and won the battle I figured he deserved a victory lap, but dang did his skin hurt. I looked down at his blue skin that felt like sandpaper and the star on his head while holding his rather large dorsal fin compared to his relatively small length from head to ... non existant tail, making him resemble a shark cut in half. He was actually leaner and faster than the most if his species, but it didn't matter much considering how fast all Sharpedos were. I was slightly thrown off-balance as he turned to avoid a rather large island that was covered in large boulders that were almost surly placed there by the black belt who was punching rocks along with his Machoke.

"Let's steer clear of this one burst I don't wanna have to deal with another battle now." He seemed disappointed by this as he always did when I passed up a battle he could take part in, but took a wider arc around the island. Being a shark he didn't really get to battle as much as he wanted to just because large bodies of water aren't always available. I waved to the black belt as i passed and he stopped to wave back before returning to punching his bolder. I'll never understand body building.

I'm sure that Burst could have gotten me to the city in 20 minutes at full speed with these currents helping, but I felt i should take time and enjoy the ride... that I wasnt really enjoying with the very uncomfortable skin. I glanced at the quickly approaching city and decided I would be there in around six more minutes. No point in changing speeds this close. I closed my eyes and started to daydream about the intense battles against the leader. Then I felt a shift of air. The very strong scent of pollen assaulted my nose. I opened my eyes and looked down to see Burst flopping under me in a field of flowers. I just sat there and blinked before realizing that this wasn't a dream and quickly recalling him. I would have to have nurse joy look at him later.

"Sup" said a voice behind me and I swear I almost wet myself as I quickly turned around and saw my long-standing friend approaching me. He was a bit on the chubby side but was nowhere near fat. He had dirty blonde hair that was naturally curly and rather long almost resembling an afro. He was wearing a white tee-shirt with no defining features and blue jeans. And the standard running shoes that every trainer had his were white.

I sighed audibly as it quickly became clear what had happened "Any particular reason you teleported me**?**" I asked slightly annoyed as I glanced around and realized that this field of flowers went on FOREVER. I couldn't even see a treeline on the horizon.

"Yea about that. I met someone special and vouched for you deciding that you should see her too." he said in an almost nervous voice.

"Come on Cole did you really just kidnap me to introduce me to your new girlfriend?" I said feeling my anger flaring up.

He simply laughed and pointed to an especially tall pile of grass moving towards me. I blinked again and looked closer noticing a white face and flowers hanging behind both of its ears. It resembled a hedgehog but had grass blades instead of quills and was white everywhere else. I recognized it immediately (as any trainer would) as Shaymin the legendary of flowers and stuff. Not my favorite legendary, how could flowers be powerful. But I wouldn't say that out loud I was lucky just to be graced by the presence of a legendary (even if it was the lamest one).

Suddenly my mind was ripped open as the Alakazam, that Cole had sent out while I was sizing up Shaymin, created a link between me, the Alakazam, Cole, and Shaymin.

"_Ugh you know I hate having people reading my thoughts_." I said in my head

"_Get over it_." he said with a frown "_this is very important_ _so _PAY ATTENTION." he shouted in my head which in turn gave me a slight headache.

"_Really well sorry that im not jumping for joy at you meeting Shaymin and deciding that you had to take me to a completely different region along with nearly killing Burst." _I said a little angry that I would have to fly back since there was no way to teleport back to Slateport without someone to link since Alakazam had never been to Hoenn and only found me because I was friends with Cole. Suddenly a thought occurred to me. "_How did you even teleport me anyway Sharpedo is a dark type."_

"Are you stupid_?_" he said then when I didn't respond he stated "_when Alakazam couldn't find you I guessed you were riding Burst like a dum a**. Seriously? Who would ride a Pokémon with the rough skin ability?" _He said which hurt me a little but I knew he didn't really mean it. and he went on to say, _"so I just had Alakazam use miracle eye and the rest was easy."_

"Oh." I said aloud feeling silly for not figuring that out earlier.

"_WILL BOTH OF YOU S*** HEAD TRAINERS SHUT YOUR UGLY PIE HOLES AND LISTEN CLOSELY!" _Said a very loud and powerful voice in my head that I realized was Shaymin.

(Wtf was that. I never expected the _great_ flower legendary to have an attitude like that.) I thought a little too loudly thankfully Alakazam did me a solid and didn't broadcast it to everyone.

"_NOW THAT I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, honestly why did I have to get the two dumbest most retarded trainers in the world as my representatives," _She glared at the Alakazam realizing that he had sent that message before carrying on. I'm sure he wouldn't be doing that again. How was an eight inch hedgehog scaring him. I'm sure she went on with that rant as it took her a short pause before continuing. "_You two are going to go to lake valor and battle that miserable excuse of a legendary Azelf after which you will catch it and put it in the pc. You will not in any way speak to it or attempt to use it in battle got that._"

I had to admit Shaymin was kinda scary but i was no slave especially to the _flower _legendary. "_And what if we refuse your oh so rude request to do your bidding_." I thought with a large amount of contempt at her smugness.

"_Oh,_" she said looking at me with a look that would probably kill me if looks could. I took a step back. "_In that case_," she went on, "_I'll just have to kill you here and find another couple of trainers who will_."

Whoa. That was completely unexpected. I probably should have just agreed to her demands there and just went back to Hoenn pretending this didn't happen but, I was way to angry at being bossed around by this thing. "_Like you can take both of us_." I said snorting in a way that I just knew would piss her off. And looked towards Cole. Who put his hands up and backed off

"Whoa dont drag me into this" he said aloud. sometimes he reminded me of a coward.

Shaymin on the other hand laughed and said "why _yes, yes i can._" before taking a few steps towards me and shedding a few leaves that hovered around her just waiting to be thrown. I didn't have to be a genius to know they were sharp.

I took a few steps back before calling her bluff and stopping before deciding on a Pokémon to fight her with. I could easily beat her with Apollo or Kingy but what would be the fun in having a type advantage. On the other hand I couldn't use burst and prince because yea. and Loki had taken a pretty bad hit against that Machamps cross chop and I wasnt really that fond of the idea of making him battle any time soon. So that only left Ampharos. I quickly reached for the poke ball as recognition flashed across Shaymin's face that I would be battling her. She smiled, I shuddered. Something wasnt right

"Mmm K." I said enlarging Ampharos's poke ball. "If you can beat Amphy one on one I'll go through with this bulls*** request and stupidly attack Azelf for no reason.

She laughed really loudly and the Alakazam transferred it to my head, "Ahahahahahaha really? Only one well at least this will be quick so I can return to sun bathing your lucky im in a good mood and am willing to spare your life for your insolence this time."

I was gonna destroy this cocky legendary. "Mmm K. Amphy lets show her how we treat bossy little hedgehogs,." I said as i through Ampharos' poke ball. Ampharos was my only Pokémon without a real nickname. when I suggested some cool names like Thor or Chernobyl he just thought it was stupid and prefered to be known by his species name. We settled on Amphy.

In a flash of red light Amphy appeared. He was mostly yellow with a white stomach and black stripes on his tail neck and ears, kinda reminding me of a bees pattern. His ears were pretty long and as well as his neck. His tail had a large red gem on the end of it. He had flipper like arms and thick short legs with only one pointy claw

"Ampharos" he said looking at the situation before recognizing his opponent was Shaymin and quickly backing away towards me pointing and saying "amph, amphaross"

I turned to Alakazam who shrugged. Alakazam only went into Amphy's mind once and according to him it was an absolutely horrible experience but wouldn't say anymore on the subject. luckily it wasnt very hard to get the gist of what he was saying

"Dont worry Amphy, Shaymin may have been a legendary, but its only eight inches tall and is the freaking legend of flowers. what is she going to do flower you to death." Amphy still looked concerned but would never go against me he was always so loyal and would fight Arceus himself if I needed him to.

Realizing Shaymin still hadn't made a move i decided to go first "fire punch Amphy" he held his... fin up and closed his eyes. Concentrating hard and knowing I would let him know if Shaymin tried anything. Electricity was easy for him fire was hard this would take a few seconds. I stared at Shaymin waiting for her counter attack but she just sat there smiling not even seeming to be ready to fight

Smoke rose from Amphy's paw followed by flames that roared up happily feeding on his cottony fur. I flashed back to teaching Ampharos this move and remembered all the times this lead to full body emulation. Nurse joy wasnt happy about the nine or ten times we came back that day.

Satisfied with the flame he had made Ampharos charged at Shaymin in that weird way Ampharoses waddle. I always found it almost comical but didn't let it distract me

Still Shaymin did nothing just watching Ampharos approach completely passively. I was beginning to be worried this would just be a slaughter of the poor thing. But as Ampharos Shaymin and did a jump to come down and pound his fist into Shaymin she smiled and two vines grew out of nowhere one grew under Shaymin and carried her to a safe distance at the same time another one grew upwards and wrapped around the fin Ampharos was gonna punch her with. That vine was tough it completely stopped Ampharos and slung him around to slam his back on its trunk it was spiky and looked painful

The vine carrying Shaymin stretched towards the stunned Ampharos and Shaymin jumped on top of his head. Ampharos tried to swat it with his other flipper but it didn't even come close to reaching his head.

Shamin on the other hand bit him on at the base of his right ear and Ampharos cried in pain. Suddenly the most duh thing occurred to me. "Ampharos discharge." He was too happy to apply and pumped a huge amount of electricity into everything which didn't do much since he was grounded by a vine and Shaymin was a grass type but it did make her jump to the vine that had carried her to avoid the discomfort of the electricity which grew and stretched her a good distance away where she laid down on it and seemed to go to sleep. G** she was cocky.

"Ampharos iron tail that vine down and use that fire punch to burn it off you" it actually took him five hits to break the thick vine holding him up and when it broke he fell to the ground and the bit of vine that was tied to his arm fell on his head. it was also covered in thorns and it was clear it hurt. he got up and punched the vine with his other fin and it burned off him. He stared at Shaymin relieved to have it gone. I could see several cuts where it had been and burn marks everywhere else.

Then i noticed that a flower had sprung up where Shaymin had bit him... weird. but I couldn't focus on it at the moment, I had to get back into the battle before I lost. I took a moment to plan out a strategy and decided that another fire punch wouldn't hurt since there was no way that trick would work again.

"Ampharos fire punch again but this time let's be a bit more careful," I said as his paw instantly burst into flames again and he ran at Shaymin when he was about half way there I commanded "power gem" and he nodded and kept running. Suddenly his tail glowed and rocks rose up from the ground around Shaymin and would have slammed into her but several vines grew from the ground and impaled them all. I didn't expect it to do much just distract her to cover Ampharos's charge. Ampharos was just four or five feet away and was about to jump at her when he stopped and screamed pulling his head down and furiously trying to rip the flower off his head.

"Ampharos are you O.K." I said concerned about my Pokémon wellbeing as he fell to his knees still screaming in pain. Then I noticed that there were actually vines moving under his skin and felt very sick. this was horrible. I never expected anyone to use a tactic like this.

Shaymin had since lifted her head and was smiling at me. I knew that it was over and raised Ampharos's poke ball. "Return Ampharos," I called as the red beam hit him. but the beam didn't turn him to energy and suck him up it just covered him and then faded. that was when the vines writhing under his skin burst forward from several spots spraying blood everywhere. this was horrible. I fought the urge to throw up as Shaymin was laughing at my expression.

Shaymin said something and Alakazam sent her thoughts into my mind, "_hmm that Ampharos seems to be hurting why don't you recall him before the damage is any more permanent that it already is._" I swear you could feel the mocking evil enjoyment of the situation she had as Ampharos was still screaming and writhing in pain as the vines grew to the ground and lifted him up.

"_Please stop you win ill go fight Azelf just don't do this to Amphy._" I pleaded as his crying became gurgled I guess they pierced a few origins.

"_Ah but you see that's not good enough anymore._" She said and the pure enjoyment she was having of this situation was tangible even through her mind. "_I had to get my paws dirty and go out of my way to show a minion his place meaning you're not only going to fight and capture Azelf you are going to go and catch them all,_" ALL. what did she think I was a professor oak lackey. Ampharos ended that train of thought or rather the lack of Ampharos's screams did. he was now completely out cold but those horrible vines were still moving and more were bursting out. This was so wrong.

"_Do you know how many of the official rules you are breaking you could get into serious trouble for this_." I said desperate to get some sort of leverage

"_Oh? And who is going to tell them. I don't see and official judge and it's not like you are going to live through this encounter if you don't agree to do my bidding." She was right i had no choice_

"O.K O.K.!" i yelled glancing at Ampharos "just don't let Amphy die" I said actually crying at the situation. I was never one of the wimps who run desperately crying every time they saw one of their Pokémon getting attacked but this was different my Pokémon, my friend was dying or already dead what have I done I know what I did I stupidly angered a legendary and my Pokémon were paying for it.

"We have a deal then." She said and the vines started turning brown and started rotting into nothingness leaving Ampharos to fall pitifully to the ground in a heap of blood. I honestly didn't even know that he had this much in his entire body and was sure he was dead. but no there was the faint up and down motion of his stomach as he breathed in and out. I sighed out a breath I didn't know I had held. Feeling greatly relieved that he was still alive I tried to recall him again and this time the red light encased Amphy and turned him to energy before sucking it into the ball.

"_You might want to bring him to a Pokémon center before going to face Azelf_." Shaymin said into my head as Cole came to comfort me I didn't want any. I shrugged my shoulder out of his hand and stood up. Turning to Alakazam

"Please teleport me to a Pokémon center." I said still feeling very sick. It looked to Cole who nodded and readied for the jump. Cole touched me and the Alakazam his eyes steadily glowing brighter

"_Hows that for flowering him to death. Hope you fight better than that against Azelf or you will lose more than that crappy Ampharos_." Was the last thing I heard before the landscape shifted and curled around in a green and blue blur before everything went black

* * *

after thoughts If you find any spelling and grammar mistakes feel free to pm me about it and ill try to update it also please be gentle on the reviews because as i said I'm probably the worlds worst artist

Thoughts for the next chapter: Nurse Joy will definitely not be happy about my Ampharos's condition and I'm going have to explain in a way that doesn't bring Shaymin into the picture. Also one of the most important Pokémon in the series will be showing up since she wasnt with me at the time of kidnapping followed by an over the top legendary fight. What have i got myself into. Ugh.


	2. Chapter 1: Time to Repair

Author's notes: Seeing as how I have completely skipped character development This chapter will not be including any battling at all. I really hate this because originally my story was going to have a legendary battle every single chapter, but that was before I actually started writing it and realized just how stupid it sounds to magically teleport around and kill stuff. Since then my characters have been going into completely different directions and just that has helped since I felt my characters needs a little bit of personality. My edited informed me that it isn't the end of the world that there is not a battle for a chapter and suggested a gym battle with Wake. I just couldn't fit in a reason to do it with the main Pokémon that Jerry would be using under intensive care. Instead take this time to meet Jerry's partner Pokémon (or just the Pokémon that he shares the closest bond with) as his starter hasn't been revealed yet.

* * *

Chapter 1

I sat in the Pokémon center's waiting area staring at the Pokeball themed furniture. The tables and couches were red and white, and even the chairs were shaped like Pokeballs. A lot of trainers apparently liked the theme and continued voting for it for some unknown reason. Needless to say I wasn't the greatest fan. It may just have been my mood from having my Pokémon almost killed by a flower hedgehog or the fact that Nurse Joy slapped the crap out of me when I told her Ampharos's injuries were caused by a Venosaur's frenzy plant attack and a wild one at that. Everyone knows that frenzy plant can only be learned through intense training from very specific hermits. So I didn't blame her. No one would believe that load of crap. Although she may have hit me a little too hard considering I was still seeing stars. Luckily the urgency to treat Amphy got her away from me but I suspected that I was in for a very long lecture when she got done.

If he survived I probably wouldn't be using him against a legendary anyway after what happened, and seeing as I made a deal with Shaymin, I had a lot of legendaries in my future. I stood up and went to the line of P.C.s along the wall and braced myself for the onslaught as I got Prince's Pokeball out. With just a few touches on the screen the ball vanished and a new one formed, this one was a premier ball. As soon as it was fully materialized Lilly let her self out.

The form that appeared was floating above the ground and as always I could see right through her as she was slightly intangible. She had green hair that curled around her white face. She had horns that made her seem to be wearing a mask. She also appeared to be wearing a white dress that was green on the inside. she had long thin legs and arms that ended in three round fingers that made me think she didn't eat enough, although I have never seen her eat once. she had a red horn... thing sticking out of her chest as well as her back along with her light red eyes that were almost pink. She didn't have any real ghost properties but she could look the part.

"_Jerry how was the battle? Did you get hurt? Why do you look so sad? What happened? You met who? And she went that far? How could you be so careless? Jerry don't cry." _I sighed as my thoughts automatically answered the questions almost before she finished them. After being in my head for so long she could read my thoughts better than I could. And that she was the caring type of Gardevoir who almost could be considered my second mom didn't help**.**

"_Jerry I'm so sorry I should have been there to help._" She said but I was the one who deposited her and didn't take her back after the league battle. I figured having a second water type would offer me a bit of extra protection against Drake... what a joke. "_Jerry it's not like that, who could have predicted that something like that would have happened_?"

"You" I murmured. but she just kept staring at me with those sorrowful eyes.

"_So you really plan to go through with this legendary thing_," she asked knowing full well the answer but asking it to reinforce my resolve.

"_I don't see a way out of it_." Shaymin might of used the most underhanded tricks I have ever seen but we did make a deal so I had to at least attempt to capture Azelf once. Lilly was not happy about this.

"And whats your plan for actually capturing Azelf?" she asked knowing I didn't even have one. We began to brainstorm ideas together and even though it was just to distract me I felt better.

Then Nurse Joy came in with a very... lost look in her eye. She went to me and began explaining, "your Ampharos might as well be a zombie. He didn't even have enough blood left in his body to circulate oxygen. But for some reason that gracidea has really been trying its best to keep him going. It is keeping his organs moving forcefully and is transporting oxygen throughout his body along with releasing the same chemicals we use in our full restores. I would say your very lucky to have met the legendary after, what was your stupid story, a wild Venosaur decided to use frenzy plant. Anyway you should thank Shaymin for saving your Ampharos."

I took a minute to digest this. No thank you to thanking Shaymin on this one. But it did mean that there was even less of a way out of it, I had to go fight Azelf. Shaymin even helped Ampharos survive.

Nurse Joy went on, "After Ampharos's life was no longer in danger we tried to remove the gracidea but the thing is determined to stay where it is. It has thoroughly wrapped its roots around Ampharos's brain and has bonded with almost every bone in his body. Even when some of our more... extreme help decided to burn the flower off, it regrew in a matter of seconds after the flame stopped."

"They used a fire attack on Amphy?" My mind was blown and this was all I could think of to say

"Well actually she used a flamethrower. She said she couldn't rely on a Pokémon's unsteady breath for such dodgy surgery."

"And you let her?" I knew that Nurse Joy would never do anything that may hurt a Pokémon but still I couldn't think someone would try to use a flamethrower on an unconscious Pokémon.

Nurse joy just shrugged "Her medical degree almost doubles my own and she has been at it for longer than me."

"Oh."

"Anyway Even though my original diagnosis for Ampharos was that he would never battle again, thanks to Shaymin he will be back to a healthy and battle ready state in about a week." Nurse Joy finally said.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." I said relieved for the first time since this whole mess

"Are you planning on staying till he is ready for release?" she asked

"Yes but I am going to spend most of my time training." I had a lot of work to do if I was going to protect the rest of my Pokémon from this happening again.

"And do you have a place to stay?" she asked and I finally caught on to what she was getting at.

"Do you have an empty room at the center I can stay at while Amphy is being treated?"

She smiled and said "Of course come right this way and I'll get you signed up"

I followed her, gave her my Pokedex, got my room key, and headed out. As soon as I left the door to the Pokémon center Lilly appeared next to me. "_Cole is over to the left in the woods training_" she said and I nodded and followed her towards the edge of town.

"Hey Lilly what town are we in?" I said finally realizing that I had never bothered to ask anyone before this point.

"_Pastoria City_," She said while floating back to me. Suddenly I noticed her eyes glowed the crimson red that normal gardevoirs had and I reached for Kingy's Pokeball automatically. Things were about to get interesting. Suddenly there was a very large explosion and the ground started shaking throwing me off my feet and making me drop Kingy's Pokeball, but before I hit the ground Lilly teleported to me and grabbed me making me just as intangible and weightless as she was. "_Are you ok_?" She asked before I nodded and she put me down. We turned towards a building that the explosion had come from. I saw a trainer with a wierd blue bowl cut running away from the building as fast as he could. I bent down and picked up Kingy's Pokeball and put it back on my belt and started heading towards the scene when another trainer with the dumbest hat I had ever seen came out and ran in the same direction.

I continued towards the building as a very loud male's voice became clear. he was yelling at a trainer that had hair that would give Flannery a run for wildest hair about cleaning up. If it were up to me I would have just minded my business and went back to the center. But just before I could carry out that decision Cole came running in with a confused look and after seeing me came streight up catching his breath and asking "Did you feel that earthquake I swear I have never seen Espeon in such a silly pose as she tried to stay on her feet,"

"I don't think that was an earthquake since it came from that building." I said pointing at it. I regretted saying that as soon as it left my mouth as Cole grabbed my arm and started dragging me in its direction.

"Don't just stand there let's go check it out. People could have been hurt and the marsh doesn't normally explode like that."

"Marsh?" Why would someone have a marsh in a nice little town like this. It was a good thing that building was there to block the view of it.

"Yea the marsh is a nature preserve that acts under the safari zone rules of this region." O joy running around in the mud throwing crappy Pokeballs at non weakened Pokemon in the hopes that they decide to come instead of staying in the area being constantly monitored and studied by creepy scientists and their poison Pokémon.

"_Hey they're not all that bad. Professer Oak gave you Apollo."_ Lilly chipped in.

"T_hank you Lilly now I think all scientists are the most amazing people in the world."_

"Sounds legit," I said hiding my disappointment and the short conversation with Lilly about the place, "So why does anyone want to make a swamp into a safari zone?"

"BECAUSE ITS ONE OF THE LAST PLACES WHERE NEARLY EXTINCT POKEMON CAN LIVE WITHOUT THE THREAT OF TRAINERS COMING FROM ALL AROUND THE WORLD TO HUNT THEM TO EXTINCTION AND DESTROYING ONE OF NATURES LAST GREAT SWAMPS!" A voice boomed and we both jumped at the man's loud scream. Turning around I saw a huge man wearing a blue mask but no shirt. He had muscle to spare. Why did I end up always surrounded by the wierd ones?

"Wake hows it been?" Cole said before walking up and giving him a high-five. "Haven't seen you since our awesome battle."

The man... Wake studied Cole for a minute before remembering him "Ah I remember you. You're the trainer with the Metang that managed to out box my Quagsire. How is it doing now?"

"Actually it has evolved into a Metagross now and has pretty much mastered the moves you showed it. So what happened here, my friend told me that the earthquake originated from here?" Instantly Wake's jolly attitude changed back to the serious one he had on before and he straightened his stance.

"Well it seems like a failed terrorism attempt by those new up and coming team galactic goons. To think a crappy bomb like that could damage the great marsh. Guhahaha. What a bunch of saps." he said then looked around and pulled us both into the building. "But it did cause a lot of damage to the rail system any chance I can get you two to help fix it?"

Well I wanted to do some training but It would make me look bad to just deny helping gym leader. "We would be happy to help, but I don't know much about rails or electronics are you sure we would be any help?"

"Nah leave the train to the electricians what we are going to be doing is picking up scrap so it doesn't interfere too much with the wildlife. Pearl has already left to get them."

"_Sounds tiring would you like me to help?" _Lilly asked me in my head

"Yea that would be appreciated since I don't think anyone but Kingy will be able to help in all this mud," I said aloud and was rewarded with questioning stares from Wake as he didn't know that a stalker Gardevoir was floating behind me in her simi transparent stage that made her invisible to anyone who isnt linked to her mentaly like she just loved to do. She had developed this skill as a Kirlia to avoid the large numbers of Poochiana and Mightyana that would love nothing more to have a Kirlia snack for them and their family. One of the many reasons Lilly was so special. Now she just floats around intangible trying to make me seem crazy to everyone possible. "Mind showing yourself for everyone else before they start thinking I'm crazy?"

"_Oops."_ Lilly said as she materialized and floated down to stand gracefully on the ground. "_It's good to see you again Cole. Hello Mr. Wake I am known as Lilly. I am pleased to meet you_." she broadcasted to all of our minds and preformed a short bow.

"Guhahaha, Likewise Ms. Lilly. Now how about we get to work seeing as the marsh isn't going to clean itself." He said as we all walked through the back door and into... mud. Lots and lots of mud. My first three steps outside got me knee-deep in the stuff. Wake was just bulldozing all the mud out of his way while daniel struggled to get through seeming to have more trouble than me but he didn't have the same negative attitude that I felt about being in a swamp and Lilly just jumped across the top of the mud and did a few mocking twirls before landing on one leg and posing. Today was going to be a long day.

Actually it was a long three days as all the metal pieces had sunk below the mud and were a massive hazard to anyone who happened to stub their toes or lose a few legs against the hidden but very sharp metal. Thanks to Lilly Alakazam and Metagross, who was quite happy to see Wake again, we slowly weeded out all the metal pieces in a safe way that included the psychics floating above the muck scanning for the pieces and telling one of us when they found one. Then they would lift it up and one of wakes water pokemon or Kingy would grab it and carry it off to a scrap pile to be recycled into the new train and its rails at a later time.

After the sun finally started to dip in a way that told me it was mid day, of the third day, Wake decided that It was clean enough and safe enough to be reopened to trainers and thanked us for our help. So we returned to the Pokemon center for the rest of the day and a good nights rest. During those three nights me and Cole exchanged stories about our travels in our separate regions. I was just finishing telling him how Lilly managed to dodge Flannery's Torkoal's overheat and use the loss of power to just barely win the fight as Nurse Joy, followed by her Chansey, approached us.

"Ampharos has requested you come see him," she said which confused me since I believed that he wouldn't even be conscious yet much less able to ask for me. But that wasnt going to stop me since this would be the first time I was allowed to go and see him since he went into intense surgery. I happily followed her through the back door and saw Amphy sitting on the side of the table dangling and kicking his legs.

"I don't believe it," I said completely shocked by the fact that there wasn't even a sign that his fur had been ruffled by the encounter. Well that wasnt true the flower was still there at the base of his ear, but that was all.

Seeing me Amphy jumped down from the table and ran up to hug me, which I let him and even hugged back. I was glad to see him back to his old self. After about a minute I regretfully broke up the hug and turned to Nurse Joy. "How did you get him recovered so fast I thought you said it would take at least a week to heal?"

"Well you have the flower to thank for that one. It seemed to work around the clock to cure him in ways that not even our healing machines could do to his unstable condition. I'm still amazed at how much Shaymin must have cared for him to do all this." Yea Shaymin must have really cared about Amphy to horribly rip him apart from the inside by very spiky vines.

I put on my best fake smile and said, "Yea, I guess Shaymin just likes to help others like all the other legendaries." Like some legendary fanboy. Still, It was my fought for challenging Shaymin to a one on one. Next time I wouldn't let my confidence have a turn before my Common sence.

"Well let's go get your Ampharos one more scan to make sure he has fully recovered before giving him back to you" She said behind the smile that Nurse Joy usually had on her. The scan confirmed that everything was normal and she held out Amphy's Pokeball. I reached out to grab it and pull it away while murmuring a thanks but found that she hadn't released the Pokeball. I turned back to her and saw a very serious face. If it wasn't for the fact that Nurse Joy couldn't simply be bad she would have seemed scary. "If I hear that another one of your Pokémon are this badly injured from some impossible situation like a wild Venosaur knowing frenzy plant I will revoke your trainers license and confiscate all your Pokémon. Do I make myself clear?"

I shuddered. somehow I knew she would carry through with this threat if I let her. "Yes Nurse Joy," I said and she smiled and released the Pokeball as it fell into my open hand. "Thank you once again for all you have done for me and Amphy" I walked out of the room feeling better than I have felt in days. Leave it to Nurse Joy to help you when you need it.

As I walked through the door into the main lobby Cole came up to me and asked, "Hows Amphy? Do you still think they will be releasing him in four more days or will it be longer?" I smiled and answered his question lifting Amphy's Pokeball and released him in front of Cole.

"Well, he had a case of health and they had to ship him to a better place" I said thinking of the coolest thing I could say. Cole was surprised but didn't share the same opinions on the coolness of my statement judging by his frown.

"So I guess we are ready to go to lake Valor then? I'll go get my Pokémon and we can head out." I watched Amphy waddle around exploring every inch of the Pokémon center like a Zigzagoon as Cole went to talk to Nurse Joy. He was always so much more hyper than all the other Mareep along with the general happy contentedness that they all shared. Mainly the reason I chose him over all the others.

"O.K. lets roll!" Cole said rather loudly behind me making me jump. I hid the jump by starting walking out of the door and called to Amphy,

"Common Amphy we got a deal to fill and it's not going to get done here. He looked at me and started running-waddling towards me and followed close at my heals. As soon as we were out of the building he ran ahead and started exploring from a safe distance that I could still see him from. I had no Idea how he could stay so cheerful after what happened to him but I wasn't going to complain about it. Maybe tonight wouldn't be all bad after all.

* * *

After thoughts: Cole's journey through Unova is being revealed in pieces. Jerry's Pokémon are being revealed one by one and a very familiar event occurred. The inclusion of Diamond and Pearl along with the timing of the story means that their will be some Galactic interference with their quest to capture Azelf.

* * *

Thoughts for the next chapter: There are a few sites to be seen on the way to lake valor lets follow our duo as they see them all. Lets all be thankful that the great Shaymin is ever patient.


	3. Chapter 2: An Evening on the Beach

Authors notes: Great news everyone I have updated my profile to show Jerry's Pokémon and nicknames just to help with the confusion. I will most likely not be going through the species names of most of Jerry's Pokémon after the first time because Jerry doesn't stop to think, "Yup he is a Umbreon," every time he throws out Loki. So if you ever feel confused you can fall back to this for a quick recap.

* * *

Chapter 2: An Evening on the Beach

As we left the little building containing a very thirsty guard that connects Pastoria City and Route 213, the smell of the ocean assaulted my nose and my shoes sank into the loose sand of the beach. This place looked amazing, well as great as it could look with giant boulders and a crappy wooden house on the beach. Amphy happily ran ahead and started leaving footprints into the sand and watching as the waves erased all traces of them. Lilly was floating behind me playing the role of a stalker like the pro she was. And Cole was walking just behind me talking up a storm about possible strategies to use against Azelf. They were pretty farfetched and most of them included psychic barriers and complicated timing that would be very hard to pull off. I wasn't really listening and considering how many times he had changed plans just in the process of leaving the town I assumed that this wouldn't be his last plan so what was the point in really listening.

Then someone burst from the house and ran towards Amphy. I panicked and started running after him to make sure he didn't do anything he might have regretted as he reached Amphy, took out a magnifying glass, and stared at the footprints. After a few moments he produced a pencil and notepad from somewhere before scribbling something and then continued staring at the footprints. By this time we reached him and I asked, "What are you doing?"

"Shh, I'm trying to concentrate." he said as he scribbled a bit more on the pad. It looked like he was writing words but the penmanship was so horrible that there was no way it could be considered legible. He stared at the footprints through his magnifying glass for a few more seconds before finally feeling satisfied and turning to us. "Jerry I assume?"

"That would be me," I said, then thought loudly, "How did you know my name?"

"Amphy told me," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and instantly making me distrust him, but knowing Amphy's very obvious nickname was something I had to admit was impressive.

"How do you know what he is trying to say?" I asked more than a little confused by this mans knowledge. "Amphy usually makes psychics run for the hills for some reason that they never tell me?"

"Well its a good thing I'm not a psychic then." He said laughing at the thought of psychics running from anything. "I am Dr. Footstep and I am the one and only leader of research on communication through footprints." He said as he stood in a way that made it clear he was proud of his job.

"Hi Dr. Footstep, still reading every Pokémon in sight it seems?" Cole piqued up as he came up beside us. "So whats the verdict this time?" He seemed to trust the lunatic so I figured I could too.

"Ah this one was easy to read. I'll just go right into it." he said as he quickly read over the notes. Then said: "This adventure with Jerry is lots of fun. Amphy gets to go places where I can't go by myself. I get to battle Pokémon I have never ever seen before. I am going to get stronger and stronger for Jerry... And that just about sums it up." He said in a rather mater of fact way. From what I knew of Amphy's personality this seemed pretty sound, although it felt good to hear from someone else. Maybe he wasn't such a bad psycho after all.

"Thanks for the reading Dr. Footstep, but we have to be going now, you understand with night approaching and everything getting very dark. Hopefully we can get to Hotel Grand Lake before it gets too dark to see." Cole said already walking away. I jogged a bit to catch up.

"So how do you know that weird old man?" I asked more to pass the time than to know.

"Eh he pulled that same routine for Espeon when I came through here the first time."

"Yea?" I said a little more interested. "What did he say"

"Eh just something about absolute trust and all that stuff. I already knew it anyway since Espeon only evolves through great friendship and trust."

"So he has never been useful?" I stated not really expecting an answer.

"Well I got a ribbon, does that count?"

"What kind?" Ribbons are nice. Well if you cared for that kinda think. Which I didn't, I just liked how many of them my Pokémon had a habit of earning. And Hoenn offers a lot of chances for ribbons, not that I enjoy entering the contests its just that my Pokémon are so good at it that it feels like a waste not to pick up a ribbon or two, or four each.

"It's the footprint ribbon. And its shaped like a foot." Maybe I didn't need that one to add to my collection.

It was around this time that we were entering the resort area. It looked amazing the dim light at this time of night with the stars just showing up and the moon barely in the sky. The buildings hadn't even turned on their street lamps yet.

"Mk. We have plenty of time for dinner." Cole said checking his Poketch just to make sure.

"Um I don't think I have the kind of Poke needed to visit this restaurant here." I said lying. The prize money for defeating the élite four for the first time was enough to feed a trainer for about a month even if you didn't spend it cautiously. But I didn't want to spend it all in one place.

"Well I wasn't planning on paying." He said in that way that made me know he was keeping something secret about this place and making me squirm for an answer.

"I am not going to steal food and I'm not paying for yours either.."

"Who said we were?" O.K. So we weren't stealing.

"Ugh. You win who is going to pay for the food?"

"Our opponent." he said while smiling at getting this one over me.

"Our opponent?" What was he talking about there weren't any rival trainers around at this time of night.

"Just come on you will see." Goodie.

As we approached the building a waiter standing at the front door stared at me with a greatly disapproving glare and then turned to do the same for Cole but after getting a good look at him his eyes widened and the started talking very quickly.

"Ah, master Cole, It has been a rather long time since I have seen you in these parts. How has your journey to conquer the élite four been going? Did you plan on Dining tonight? Your Eevee, or Espeon should I say put on such a spectacular show for us last time that we would love to have you any time."

Cole spoke up. "I finished that journey about a week ago, and you're in luck cause me and my friend, Jerry are passing through on our way to Veilstone City and would love to eat before heading through the night. We are in a hurry so we can't stay long but, who can say no to the food here?" Works for me.

"Alright then do you have a particular table you want to sit at are do you want us to decide for you?"

"Surprise us." Cole said and I could detect some excitement in his voice. Apparently things were about to get fun. And I was starting to think that this place wasn't just for food. He wrote our names in his little book with the neatest handwriting I have ever seen, or maybe it just looked that good compared to Dr. Footstep's unique writing style, and then led us into a room field with small tables separated so far out that It took almost a minute to walk to the table he had picked out for us. This place was so much bigger on the inside. Then he sat us across from an elderly couple who looked at us expectantly and handed us both a menu to which Cole opened and immediately said that he would have the chicken contadina and to prevent the waiter from coming back I scanned the menu and quickly ordered the lobster ravioli. The waiter nodded and took our menus then quickly walked off somewhere.

"Ah Rebecca, William has a good feeling about these two trainers." wow talking to himself in the third person. Real cool man.

"But Leonardo, William has a good feeling about all trainers their age" Who is Leonardo?

The man laughed and said, "I guess that William will always be one for children."

"Um I'm fifteen I can't really be called a child anymore." I said not liking this creepy old couple very much.

"How about we get started than?" Cole piqued up while already standing up and moving to an empty spot and fiddling with a poke ball. I stood up and went beside him. I could totally get behind a battle especially after that little kid comment. Cole sent out Espeon immediately and I almost sent out Apollo before considering that a flaming dragon would not a very pleasant experience for the other diners who had all simultaneously turned to stare adoring at Espeon. I sighed I had three choices. One was Amphy, who I would not even let battle a wild Magikarp now. Choice two was Lilly who absolutely hated to fight and probably wouldn't talk to me for a week if I forced her to fight for money. I was almost tempted to do that over choice three which was Loki. I sighed as I pulled out Loki's Pokeball and tossed it getting ready for the response from the crowd, which wasn't the response I had expected. I had expected boos and hisses at using an Espeon and a Umbreon in a double battle which was about as cliché as you could get but it only served to make the crowd happier. Well at least Loki would be enjoying this. He couldn't get enough of the spotlight. Any time he caught on to the battle being recorded he went out of his way to do what Lilly informed me was something he called Swag.

He went over to Espeon and they started chatting between themselves. When Espeon rolled her eyes I asked, "_Lilly what are they talking about?_" Thinking something stupid would happen if I didn't keep a close eye on him.

"_He is currently 'showing off' his muscles and stating how he can take them all on by his self. He apparently doesn't want Espeon to get hurt so he is instructing her to just sit back and watch. Put that in the most sexist way you can imagine and that just about sums it up._" Wow I had to give Loki a talk about being less of an a** to everyone. Hopefully it wouldn't ruin the fight too.

The old couple had finally gotten done discussing their strategy with William "the non-existent" and were preparing to throw their Pokeballs releasing a Chatot from Leonardo and a Purugly from Rebecca.

"Hello William," the Chatot said after looking around. Oh great they got their Pokémon in on it too. I sighed.

A waiter appeared next to the battle area with a couple of flags. "The battle between master Cole and his partner Jerry verses Master Leonardo, Master Rebecca, and their son Master William will begin shortly. We ask that no one interfere in this fight to make it as fair as possible." Great, somehow they managed to convince even the waiter that William was real. I heard Lilly laughing at that thought. At least she knew that William wasn't real. She laughed harder.

I couldn't focus on it because just then the flags went down and the waiter said, "Begin!"

"Loki run in and try to get a headbutt in on the Chatot." he was more than happy to agree to that after his 'I can take them' speech and went charging right in.

"Espeon stay back and give Loki some ranged support" She looked back at him with one of those 'why do you do this to me looks' but took a deep breath and stayed there. Her eyes started glowing in the way that tells everyone that she was preparing a powerful psychic attack.

"Chatot, William says that you should go over the Umbreon and hyper voice it from as close as you can safely get." Leonardo said. Amazing. The great William was the strategist of this battle.

"Purugly. Faint attack past the Umbreon an hit that Espeon." Crap Espeon couldn't take a faint attack.

"Loki faint attack away from the Chatot and intercept that Purugly."

"Espeon psychic Chatot right out of the air. And brace yourself for the faint attack with a reflect.

"Good Idea with that faint attack, Rebecca, William loved it." said the old man instead of giving new orders to the Chatot. The results of which were that Chatot got off the hyper voice but Loki just disappeared around the same time that the Purugly did. Followed by Chatot being surrounded by a purple glow and being slammed into the ground. Hard. Then Umbreon and Purugly tumbled out of the dark plain, right on top of Chatot. Wow things could not be going any better. Well except that Espeon was not happy about the fact that Loki had actually saved her a pretty nasty hit. But hey she was healthy and that's all that matters.

"Espeon psybeam." Cole called.

"Umbreon dark pulse them both" I said as he almost beat me to it when he closed his eyes and slammed his front paws into the ground making a creepy black shock-wave come out around him knocking Purugly back and pushing Chatot into the ground a little harder. But that did release the psychic hold on him and he took the opportunity to use a U-turn to not only throw Umbreon across the field and onto a table that actually took the blow, and it seemed to hurt Loki's back a little more because of that, but also got him away from the psybeam that Espeon had aimed at him.

"Thanks for the quick advice William" the Chatot said. Yes, because Chatot hadn't thought of this himself.

"Purugly shadow claw Espeon." Rebecca said as the cat started running towards Espeon and her claws burst into a gray fire that was eerily silent.

"Espeon psybeam." Cole commanded but as she fired the beam Purugly merely hoped to the left and kept running along the side of the attack. Her eyes opened in the way that would make you think a train was coming right at her in a narrow tunnel.

"Loki, quick, sucker punch Purugly, Espeon is in trouble." I yelled as he got up and shook the stars out of his head before looking at Purugly and quickly jumped off the table and did half a front flip before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke. Purugly continued charging at Espeon unhindered and then pounced to use those painfully sharp flaming claws on Espeon. Only inches away from reaching her Loki appeared in another black cloud of smoke and finished his flip driving his paws into Purugly's head that hit the floor with a very loud thud for a creature that had fur to suppress the blow and Loki simply hoped of behind the cat before turning to face Espeon and I swear he did the closest thing to a flex that a Umbreon is capable of for her. I am sure if she wasn't still so shaken up from the closeness of that attack she would have smacked him in the face but before they could ready themselves Chatot slammed into Umbreon again with the green bubble that indicated a U-turn throwing Loki into Espeon and sending them both flying where they skidded to a halt half way across the restaurant. On the bright side they didn't hit any tables. Espeon kicked Loki off of her and stood up to shake off invisible dust off her fur. Loki just groaned and slowly got shakily back to his feet. He wouldn't be able to take another one of those.

"Purugly use a body slam on Umbreon" Rebecca quickly said also realizing how hurt he was. Well at least William hadn't been mentioned for a while I thought right before she turned around and looked at Leonardo who said,

"William thinks that move is a good idea too." Ugh when would it ever end. Well at least after a U-turn Chatot was too far away to get another attack off for at least a few seconds but that body slam would probably put Loki out of the battle. I had to think of something and fast. Luckily Cole was one step ahead of me.

"Espeon finish it with a psychic." Espeon's eyes once again began to glow that unnatural purple color and suddenly Purugly was no longer running but flailing its limbs as it floated above the ground, trapped in a purple bubble. The Purugly went up and up and up, and came crashing down on its side. I didn't need to be a Nurse Joy to know that it was out of the battle. I sighed in relief this battle was pretty much over now that it was a two on one match and that Espeon hadn't even been attacked, minus a tackle from Loki, and everyone knew it.

"That's enough Chatot. William says we lost this one." the old man... Leonardo said in a disappointed voice but he got over it quickly as the waiter announced us as the winner. "That was some battle. I don't think I have seen William that excited in a long time." He said as we all walked back to our table and another waiter put our food down. My mouth started watering instantly at the sight and smells that the food made and the recent battle had done a great job in wetting my apatite. He even brought three trays of food for out Pokémon one for Espeon one for Loki and one for Chatot. Purugly wasn't in the best shape for eating right now.

"Since you two have won the battle it's all on us" said the elderly couple almost in unison in a way that seemed practiced. I figured that it was because they had eaten at this restaurant a few times. "I will just take the price of the meal out of your winnings and give you the rest after we eat." Wow the prize money was enough to pay for the meal with some left over these guys must have more money than they let on. We sat down and enjoyed the food as Cole told a story about how his Eevee had evolved here right in front of everyone's eyes. Describing in detail the looks on the faces of his opponents.

When we were all done we exchanged handshakes and Leonardo gave us envelopes with our prize money in it. I was tempted to rip into it but the fact that Cole just slid it into his backpack told me I shouldn't. I followed his example and we both walked out of the building. I for one was glad to be away from the two crazy old people. Then I noticed that Lilly was still laughing. "_Will you please inform me as to what is so funny?_" I said finally unable to suppress my curiosity since there was no longer a battle going on.

"_Yes, that couple had the nicest Gengar named William and he just tells the best jokes. I love the way he mimicked your voice and attitude so well._" I was quiet for a moment as this processed. Then I almost yelled at her for not telling me this earlier but found it hard to really be mad at Lilly especially after such a great meal.

"_Next time could you please clue me in a little bit earlier._" I pleaded and she didn't answer just  
continued laughing as we walked out of the building and headed for the north entrance. Well at least we would be full when Azelf ripped us to shreds.

* * *

After thoughts: This chapter has the first real battle since Shaymin. And I promise there is more action to come. Also Faint attack and Sucker punch FTW. I don't see them used enough in fics. Anyway I think its refreshing for Jerry not to have a godlike opponent every once in a while.

* * *

Thoughts for the next chapter: press the chapter button and see for yourself.


	4. Chapter 3: BOOM

Authors notes: That's right. Its a double post. Probably the only one I will ever do. Well it's finally here the showdown that everyone has waited for. Azelf makes her appearance. Sit tight and try to enjoy the fight against our hero's and their first legendary Pokémon fight.

* * *

Chapter 3 BOOM

I released Loki from his Pokeball as we walked through the north gate of the resort. He enjoyed the moonlight just as much as all Umbreons and was glad to be out of his ball. I enjoyed the light he put off and enjoyed being able to see. Now that we had passed the resort Lake Verity was just a hop and a skip away. Well actually it was about twenty minutes of walking through tall grass and turning down all the challenges that the nocturnal Pokémon were throwing at us.

"So the plan is to have all our psychic Pokémon out at once and while Metagross Alakazam Lilly and Espeon all pull it down into the lake, Burst can take a chomp out of him and start crunching down. If she manages to get away from Burst we will just all launch our most powerful attacks at once." Cole said making sure we were both on the same page. Three days and that's all we had come up with. Something about the plan seemed to easy to actually work but I didn't see how a psychic Pokémon could do much with a dark type ripping it to pieces.

As we got close enough to see the lake I recalled Loki to help our stealth situation and we released all the Pokémon needed for the plan from behind a tree so the red lights wouldn't disturb anyone. We were actually going to do this. We were going to attack a legendary because a different legendary told us to. Wow that sounded stupid now that I thought about it. Well there was no turning back now. It was do or die time and at the moment I was more scared of Shaymin than I was Azelf. "Lilly get ready to give Azelf a little wake up call." I said as we looked into the cave in the middle of the Lake. Burst you dive down and stay out of sight so she doesn't catch on to our plan." He nodded and went under the lake to swim laps around the bottom.

Lilly and Metagross's eyes started to glow crimson while Alakazam and Espeon's eyes started to glow purple. Suddenly there was a yelp and a very confused Azelf floated out of the cave sleepily rubbing her eyes. "_What is the meaning of this?" _She asked looking around at us. When no one would answer us she settled for trying to read our minds. But she couldn't get into our heads as our sizable group of psychic Pokémon stopped her. She sighed and said, "So that's how it's going to be huh?" well I'm warning you. You don't know what you're getting yourselfs into. Then her glowed orange and all four of our psychic Pokémon were encased in orange bubbles She in turn was encased in a purplish-red sphere.

"We can't hold her... She is too strong... Losing badly... Attack now." Was the scattered response that Lilly gave me as they fought for a the ability to control the other. Well that was that. Plan failed. Time to improvise. I sent out Apollo and Kingy, my two winged battlers. Apollo was a Charizard, and Kingy was a Salamence. Apollo was my starter Pokémon and was about as normal as a giant fire-breathing dragon-lizard could get. That's one of the great things about him since Charizard is a well-rounded Pokémon, and I wouldn't have anyone else for my starter. On the other hand Kingy was much larger and way more bulky than a normal Salamence. He was a good foot taller than a Salamence should be at his age and had a larger wing span, even though I don't think they fly with normal physics. I jumped onto Apollo and we took off.

Cole, in turn sent out Mismagius, A creepy little purple ghost Pokémon with a huge witch's hat, And his Scyther, A green mantis monster with scythes along its arms. Cole jumped on Kingy and commanded his Mismagius to use shadow ball, And Scyther to use fury cutter. They started off towards Azelf, but before they were even within range Metagross lost its ability to concentrate and Azelf used the lack of pressure to pick the four psychics up and hurl them all in different directions. Metagross was buried in the sand on the beach. Alakazam went through a tree and hit another one and slumped unconscious. Espeon went into the lake and started freaking out, apparently she didn't know how to swim. And Lilly was sent flying towards the trees but managed to turn intangible and teleport behind me before she hit one. So much for psychic verses psychic.

"Apollo go in for a flamethrower I said and he swooped down to breath a tongue of flame at the now distracted Azelf. It was trying to dodge a swarm of shadow balls while at the same time trying to stay out of Scyther's range and his wicked looking blades. She screamed when she burst into flames but just threw Apollo flying with a psychic blast. He did everything he could to prevent me falling to my death but the effort prevented him from leveling out before crashing into a tree. I was dazed but remarkably unharmed. There was no way I could send Apollo back in like that while I was riding him. Fighting on your Pokémon apparently only worked while the opponent was playing under a very restrictive rule set. Who knew.

"Let me off down on the beach so you can focus on flying more than protecting me." Cole, who had witnessed the ungraceful crash decided that staying on Kingy wasn't the greatest idea either and landed next to me.

"Does this thing ever get tired?" He said looking at it and now that I was looking at it to it really wasn't showing any signs of fatigue at all. This was going to be a long battle.

"Alright Kingy get in there and use a few dragon breaths, Try to get it paralyzed. Apollo you use some air slashes from a good distance to back Kingy up." I instructed my two Pokémon. Who took off with slightly less enthusiasm than they had earlier. Meanwhile the Mismagius had managed to hit Azelf with a shadow ball and was rewarded with a heaping load of Scyther to the face as Azelf threw Scyther into her and then threw both of them onto the beach. Azelf then turned towards us. She looked around and after realizing that there were no more psychic Pokémon to stop her, she smiled and forcefully entered our minds.

"_I have no Idea why you have attacked me but seeing as you wont leave I have no choice but to steal your willpower and leave you to rot on this beach until you succumb to hunger and thirst_." She said as I felt this weird almost numbing feeling spreading throughout my body but always concentrated at my head. I wanted to turn away from her stair. I wanted to scream. I wanted to just stop and rest for a minute. What was I doing here. So tired. Ugh sleeping is too much effort. I started to black out...

WHAM.

I opened my eyes to see a very angry-looking Gardevoir looking glaring at me. "Lilly?" I said realizing I had been slapped across the face. I looked around. I was on a rocky plateau sitting just above a very thick cloud layer. All I could see were clouds in all directions stretching forever. "Where did you bring me?"

"This is your subconsciousness. It is the last hiding place for your mind during extreme trauma like having your willpower being taken away by an angry legendary. These clouds aren't natural and are Azelf's doing. It seems I got to you just in time seeing as these clouds would have swallowed you in just a few more seconds." to emphasize this the clouds raised a few inches and were almost spilling over the top of the plateau.

"How do I stop it." I asked moving closer to the edge to look at the clouds.

"I am going to try to use dream eater to attack the clouds. Hopefully I can do enough damage to give you a fighting chance. The best you can do to fight back is think of something that makes you really angry and burn away any doubt of actions. This may hurt... a lot." she said as her eyes started to grow crimson again before she disappeared. And guess what I felt? Pain lots and lots of pain as she tore at my dream-scape removing huge chunks of the clouds and the ground underneath. The clouds flooded into the holes she made and away from me but It was obvious that In a few minutes either my dream-scape would be destroyed or Lilly would have to stop. I had to concentrate.

What pissed me off? Shaymin was one thing. But that doesn't really bother me as much as it did at the time. It was my fought. What else? Well the fact that Cole had beaten his league before me. Even though I started over a year earlier than him. But again it was my fought. Anything else? That it took me four tries to beat the élite four. That I only win battles because my Pokémon are higher leveled. That my rash attitude and lack of strategy leads to stupid situations like this. I knew what pissed me off now. It was how very bad I was at everything. I had to rely on type advantage and pure power to get me out of situations where a bit of strategy would do. If it wasn't for my team I wouldn't have even got to Hoenn much less through the league. If there was one thing that really made me mad it was how incompetent I was as a trainer. D***IT D***IT D***IT D***IT D***IT. If I was only a little bet better I would have beaten the league faster. I would have withdrawn Lilly before Shaymin could hurt Apmhy. Honchcrow wouldn't have left me right before the élite four. I would have defeated Shaymin. And this pathetic excuse of a legendary wouldn't be wiping out our whole team.

Then the dream-scape got much brighter as flames started to erupt below the clouds and the plateau evolved into a volcano. Fire and rocks went everywhere as I held the thoughts of how much I hated myself and how I would become stronger. The clouds tried to attack and cover the flames but they perished to them instead. In a matter of seconds they were all gone and I looked out to the burned plains and rolling hills that were my mind. It used to be beautiful. Just fields upon rolling fields but now it was torn to pieces and revenged by the fire. I took a few deep breaths and the flames stopped. The volcano turned back into a plateau and grass started to regrow. Then dirt flowed from the holes that Lilly had created and filled them in and grass started to grow there to. My dream-scape was the way it should be and I was content. Now just one more problem to solve.

"Um Lilly. How do I leave?" I said looking for her. I heard a laugh and felt the world shift. I was really dizzy so I closed my eyes. When everything stopped trying to hurl me around and the ground stopped churning I opened my eyes. I was back on the lakes beach. I Sat up and realized I had been drooling. Wiping my mouth I looked around. Lilly was looking a little worse for wear. And she was panting a bit. Cole was still unconscious and seemed to be trying to fight off the clouds too. I smiled. I could give him a hand with that. I walked up to him and reared back. Then I kicked him. Hard. Right between his legs. He jumped and his hands went straight to his crotch. His eyes opened wide and he looked at me with a questioning gaze.

"Wake up sleepyhead. I figured the great psychic trainer that managed to conquer Sinnoh so quickly wouldn't be beaten by such a weak trick like stealing willpower." His eyes narrowed and he stood up to punch me. I dodged to the left and pushed him forward. He stumbled and almost fell forward on his face. Before he could regain his balance I pointed to Azelf. "You can beat me up later right now we have to finish this. By this point Azelf had defeated Kingy and Scyther. And Apollo was sitting on the beach standing on all fours panting heavily. Mismagius was cackling evilly while using faint attack to teleport around and spamming shadow balls when she could. And Espeon had washed up, unconscious on the shore. Metagross had apparently never managed to dig himself out of his sandy prison as it seemed that Azelf had managed to place a few barriers that prevented him from simply flying out. It was a good thing he didn't need to breath.

We were running out of options. I sent out Amphy. I didn't like it but there was no way we were not going to win this after all the effort. Cole sent out his last Pokémon. It was a Machamp. It wouldn't be able to do anything. Or would it.

I had promised to do better so I was going to think before I acted. Burst was still at the bottom of the pool. We needed to get Azelf into the water before he could do anything. Machamp wouldn't be much use unless she got much lower. Amphy could probably do some massive damage with a few thunders but a taunt would get so much further. But Ampharos can't learn taunt. I would have to use the next best thing. Loki hadn't even been sent out yet for this battle. So he was still fresh for action. But he would have to wait for Apollo to recover before coming out since he had no way to fly up to Azelf's level. Alright I think I got everything together. "Amphy. I just need you to stall long enough for Apollo to catch his breath. Think you can manage?" He turned to me and gave a reassuring cry in his own name. This time we wouldn't be beaten.

"Amphy use a thunder to get its attention." He nodded and went to work connecting the path for the flow of electrons to follow from the clouds to Azelf. For a few seconds nothing happened, then there was a massive bolt of lighting flying from a low hanging cloud and it flew strait into the unsuspecting Azelf. She screamed in pain before turning to see us. She was surprised to see us up and moving again. That much was for certain by the way her jaw dropped and she almost fell out of the sky. Then she noticed Amphy or more specifically the flower just behind Amphy's ear. There are very few ways to describe the look of pure hatred on her face. Oh, that works. She floated up closer just to make sure before confirming that it was indeed Shaymin's.

"SO THATS WHY YOU ARE HERE" she yelled/broadcast to everyone. "WELL WE WILL SEE HOW THIS PLAN OF YOURS WORKS WITHOUT YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE HOST." She said coming still closer to Amphy. Then her eyes orange glow intensified to an almost blinding level. And a visible box of psychic barriers appeared around Amphy. Amphy ran up and thunder punched it but just bounced off. He tried to shock it but nothing seemed to even bother the orange tinted walls. Azelf smiled an evil smile that would do a Gengar proud and the box started to close in. Amphy panicked and started to release discharges hopelessly. I started to panic at the knowledge of what she was trying to do. I had to do something fast or Amphy was going to become a tiny cube of compressed dead.

"Apollo I need you now!" I said in a hurry running towards him. Luckily he seemed to have recovered enough for what I needed him to do. I ran up to him as I got out Loki's Pokeball out and tossed it next to him. I didn't give Loki a chance to survey the area as I talked as quickly as I could, looking back at the barrier. Azelf had taken the liberty of doing this as slowly as possible. She seemed to be enjoying the screams of Amphy as he tried to fight back the ever closing barriers. It was getting to the point where he had could barely move and he was holding both arms wide to hold the barrier at bay to prevent loosing any more space. The effort wasn't doing much as the barriers continued to move in unhindered.

"Apollo I want you to get as high as you can as fast as you can and use seismic toss on Loki. Loki I want you to get as much speed as you can before using Sucker punch on Azelf. Go hurry." Loki jumped onto Apollos back and Apollo grunted and breathed a bit of smoke. Loki retracted his claws then they both took off as fast as I have ever seen a Charizard move. Which was very fast. When they were in the air I turned to Cole and his Machamp, who was beating on the barrier.

"Jerry brick break isn't working I don't know what to do." That barely registered in my head as I ran up to Machamp.

"Machamp I need you to use foresight on Azelf and be ready for this." he looked back at the Ampharos who was now being crushed by the barriers and grunted something that I took as an apology before turning back to Azelf and concentrating. At this time Apollo, who was higher than the tree line decided he was high enough and started a dive. When he reached the fastest speed that gravity would allow he did a corkscrew throwing Loki off and grabbing him In any other situation I would have really complemented that show of aerial performance. Then he did a quick flip while still falling and hurled Loki at the ground at an Insane speed. There were Ninjasks who wish they could go as fast as Umbreon was going now. Loki seemed to forget what he was doing and started to flail a bit before catching on and tipped his head down in a nose dive and reached his front paws towards the ground while his back legs trailed behind him. Then a couple of feet before he hit the ground he disappeared into a cloud of black smoke. Azelf who had no idea about any of this continued to crush Amphy. Who now seemed to have limbs that were bent beyond their elasticity.

Then Loki popped back into existence above Azelf still carrying that same speed and slammed into her like a... power trick Shuckle's fifth roll-out against a Yanma. I'm sure Loki outright broke both his front legs while at the same time I was surprised that Azelf wasn't reduced to a cloud of red. They both went crashing towards the ground like meteors. "Machamp dynamic punch. Lilly please catch Loki." I called as I ran the few feet back towards Amphy. The barrier was gone and he was laying on his back with his arms and legs and tail all stuck to him at weird angles. He was still breathing and I could see that D*** flower's vines moving beneath his skin as it forced his limbs away from his body and stretched them. I recalled Amphy before I could see anymore.

I looked back towards Azelf just in time to get to see Machamp punch her right before she hit the ground. She went flying across the beach and bounced across the top of the lake twice before going under. Just as she started to sink Burst made his presence known by coming up under her and biting down, he jumped out of the water with her in his mouth. He turned and went back into the lake and headed for the bottom of the lake while crunching on her violently the whole way down. Azelf realizing that she was under water and couldn't breath tried to create a bubble to breath but it just fizzled out when it touched Bursts skin. She started to panic and scream as her blood was turning the lake red. In her confusion she didn't even think to fight back and quickly started to lose consciousness. I breathed a sigh of relief. This nightmare was finally over. Now I just had to throw a ball and everything could go back to normal. But as I was grabbing an ultra ball to throw, Lilly appeared in front of me with her eyes glowing crimson and before I could question anything she put up a barrier around me and Cole. Within milliseconds of the barrier being completed there was a massive explosion from the entrance of the lake and as the shock waves hit the barrier it cracked and shattered. The shock waves hit us.. I went unconscious...

* * *

After thoughts: This chapter has spawned an entire arch that I have not planed for but I felt was completely necessary for my Pokémon personality's sake. Originally the heroes were going to use a multi-surf to cause a massive tidal wave that floods the whole coastline and puts the rest of the battle around 7 foot under. But since I stupidly included some people in chapter 1 who were not part of the story making everything change. Perhaps for the better. :) Also why are dark moves the coolest.

* * *

Thoughts for the next chapter: The next chapter is going to include a lot of character development and an old character finally gets a chance to make her case. For now on things are going to be a little different.


End file.
